


Tongue

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na'Far's relationship with the Centauri language is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue

Na’Far had grown to loathe the Centauri language. The softness of it. How close it came to singing, even when the words were like harsh lashes to his skin. They had spoken that way to him when he was sent to Babylon 5, words that were like daggers wrapped in silk.

But he couldn’t think of anything more erotic than the words Sannel was whispering to him and herself. She only wore stockings and garters to keep them up. He had barely gotten his armor off and pants unzipped before she pushed him onto the sofa and straddled him.

She had been riding one climax out of him already, watching with some self-satisfaction as he had buried his face in her breasts and felt himself grow hard again, still inside her.

The control had been hers for a time. Now, she was starting to lose it. The movements of her hips became almost erratic while she grabbed his shoulders. That was when she had begun whispering. It was nonsense and sweet nothings, which he knew well, but had never had had directed at himself.

But then, as he cupped her hips, thrust upwards, a few more vulgar words escaped her. How good his cock felt, how she wanted to suck it, and…

‘Fuck me’ in Centauri was perhaps the roughest phrase they had. Consonants and deep vocals. Close to Narn, but not close enough.

He wondered if he should tell her how she was starting to feel deliciously tight when she fell forward, putting her arms around his neck and letting their cheeks brush,

“Fuck me, Na’Far, please…!”

He ran his hands over her naked back, then pushed her lightly away, and keeping her there,

“Look at me.”

He said it in western Centauri, careful not to break the illusion. She was panting, her spotted cheeks had some color in them, and her eyes seemed glazed over has she kept thrashing against him, panting and moaning and writhing almost helplessly as she kept her eyes fixed on his. He had been holding back for a while, wanting to let her reach a climax. But then those red eyes, lined with black became hooded as she whispered:

“Please, let me come…”

He saw white and felt a spasm that he, with three thrusts, shared with her.

She was hovering over him when he could see clearly again, and she leaned down, kissing him deeply, whispering over and over again how good he was.

But this time in Narn.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hazy, but at some point, I thought to myself that if Sannel was going to have a love interest, I would like it to be a canon character. But then, afraid that it would be very Mary-Sue, I wound up thinking about the most minor characters of the show. And then I remembered Na'Far. 
> 
> He shows up in one episode and is never heard from again. I sympathized with him, and I may have an interest in pairings with a 'slight' age-gap. 
> 
> Avelera and I spent hours upon hours discussing this relationship, and I've had so many ideas regarding it that I have not managed to really post anything, because I want to lay down the groundwork first.  
> But then it hit me that I suddenly may get swept away with some other obsession, and my stupid little scribbles won't get to see the light of day. 
> 
> I hope I get to show a bit more how this came to be, but if you remember Na'Far at all, you can probably guess that the past years haven't been very easy for him.


End file.
